Our institution (University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine and affiliated hospitals) is a new member of the Gynecological Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group chairman's grant application. The Division of Gynecological Oncology, Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics, College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine and its affiliated hospitals will conduct the clinical studies. The two major institutions involved in the accession of patients to protocol will be: California College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine, Dept. Gyn/Ob, 101 City Drive South, Orange, California 92668; Women's Hospital, Memorial Hospital Medical Center, 2801 Atlantic Blvd., Long Beach, California 90801. Our institution will register all new gynecological cancer patients entering our hospitals with the Group operations office and will participate in the following Group studies, Protocols # 1, 10-11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37; Pilots # 1, 2, 11, and 14, and 279 cases estimated yearly for grant period 1978 through 1983.